


When Mama Bear Attacks

by DepMelRevel96



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepMelRevel96/pseuds/DepMelRevel96
Summary: Imelda is usually a very calm headed woman. But there are times when someone evidently fucks up. And John Seed indeed fucked up.





	When Mama Bear Attacks

Damn Hunters.

All Mel wanted to do was to take a quick look at a Prepper Stash near by an abandoned school bus, but NO! She had to run into some Peggies on the way there and got shot by one of their Bliss bullets. So much for finding easy money; she was a couple dollars short for a brand new sniper rifle at the general store in Falls End.

Imelda has lost count of how many times shes been taken by Peggies. Was it the second time? Or like sixth? The County may never know.

But, here she is again in John Seed’s bunker. Tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair with her wrists bound on the arm rests, and her legs together by rope. To make sure that the Deputy doesn’t escape AGAIN; John double locked the doors and doubles the security in the bunker.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you have a huge crush on me. With you constantly abducting me, tearing my shirts open as if the buttons on them don’t exist, and lets not forget the late night radio calls; you’re smitten.” She says sarcastically as the Baptist was setting up his tools for her confession.

John lets out a scoff not even turning to face the woman, “I think you have me mistaken for a fool.”

“Oh hun, you are a fool. But, not the fool I have my eyes on.” She smirks, hearing him slam his hands on the work bench in anger.

John takes an ice pick from the bench in his right hand, and swings around to point the weapon at Mel.

“You should be grateful that you’re still alive! I could’ve strung you up on my mantle for everything you’ve done to the Project,” He threatens, inching closer to the woman and pressing the sharp pick against her collar bone, “But, the Father has other plans for you. Starting with your atonement.”

He steps away, turning back to the bench and laying the pick down.

Imelda just rolls her eyes at the man, “I feel so honored.”

As John went to open his mouth, a vibrating sound cut through the silence in the confession room.

John pokes around his pockets to see if it was his phone, but turns to see the Deputys backpack at the far corner in the room.

He sighs in annoyance, “I thought I told them to take this out of the room.”

“Convenient for me,” Mel smirks at him, twisting her wrists around to loosen the ropes, “By the way, how the hell are we getting signal down here? You guys cut off any reception coming in or out of the county and I’m pretty sure we’re a few miles below the earth.”

“My dear, just because the Project rejects technology doesn’t mean I still can’t have it. Helps with recruiting in different states.”

“Well it’s good to know that I can still make a call for a pizza down here.”

“Only if you say ‘yes’ and join the Project.” He gives her a sly grin.

Mel just pursed her lips, unamused.

“You know what, I think I’m good with Caseys Bull testicles.”

The Baptist rolls his eyes at her remark as he walks over to open Mel’s bag. Pulling out her cell phone, he turns to give her his infamous shit eating grin.

“Well, lets find out who is interrupting our little chit chat.” He answers the call and puts it in speaker for Rook to listen in.

“Thank you for calling a sinners phone; who is speaking?” John questions with a pinch of sarcasm.

“Mama?” A soft little voice spoke, gaining both of the adults attention.

John was thrown off by the little girls word, but Imelda was silently anxious.

“Uh-uhm....excuse me?” John finally replies back, placing the phone a little bit closer to his ear to hear better.

“You’re not mama! Where’s my mama?!” The voice is a little louder this time, you can imagine the lower lip pout she has on her face.

John moves the phone away from his ear, cringing at the sudden change of volume. He looks at Imelda, waiting for a response.

It must of been a mistake. This child must have called the wrong number. In the time that John has been somewhat acquainted with the Deputy, she showed no characteristics of being a parent. However, with his experience growing up; she might’ve been a close third behind his maternal mother, and his adopted parent.

What felt like hours, Imelda answers timidly a minute later.

“I’m here my love. Is there something wrong?” Mel was worried that something happened to her sister Lily or even her brother-in-law Evan.

“Uhm...no mama. Nothing is wrong...” The child says as if she was in trouble, “I miss you, mama.”

The Deputy lets out a low gasp, trying to stop herself from tearing up.

“Oh, Neveah. I miss you too. So, so much.” A smile is spread across the woman’s face.

John kept his eyes on the Deputy. He was...curious. Out of everything the Deputy is; a mother was not on that list. There is a lot about Revel that needs to be answered.

Mel finally remembers that John was still in the room, and decided that it was time to end her call.

“Hey honey, I’m so happy that you called. Speaking of which, I will be calling your Uncle Evan later to discuss about that. But, I need to go. I’m kind of...” She looks down at herself, cringing at her next choice of pun, “tied up at the moment.”

“When are you coming home?”

That’s when you can hear Rooks heart break.

The Baptist can see the pained look on her face as she opens her mouth to answer, “I’m not sure yet my love. It’s taking a little bit longer than I wanted to.”

She glares at him as she said those words, “But, I promise that when this is done I’m coming back. Ok? I’m coming home as soon as I can.”

“Cross your heart?” Mel lightly laughs at her daughters request.

“Cross my heart. I love you Neveah.”

“I love you too mama.”

John lets out a sigh as he ends the call.

“Well, that’s a new side of you Miss Revel. I’ve never seen it before.” He says as he sets the phone onto the work bench.

Imelda rolls her eyes, “You don’t deserve to see that side of me Seed. Now, are we going to begin the torture?”

“In a minute, I do have a couple of questions.” He paced around the room, trying to figure out which question to ask first.

“If the first one is ‘How do I have a kid?’ I’m not going to give you the birds and bees talk.”

John stops his pacing to stare back at the Deputy annoyed.

He decided to just save his energy, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Lets start this over,” he began, taking a seat on a cushioned office chair, “When did this happen?”

Mel raised an eye brow suspiciously, “Does this count as a confession? Because I haven’t said ‘yes’ to this and you can’t make me say it.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

Mel just sighs at Johns wrath.

“I was 18 when I had her.”

John couldn’t help but smirk, “Oh my Revel. I think I should carve ‘Lust’ into your skin instead of ‘Wrath’.”

“Oh trust me, it wasn’t very lustful.” She shook her head in disgust.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’d rather not.” She replies, continuing to twist her wrists around to loosen the ropes.

“Alright, well if your daughters conception wasn’t out of lust or love; why keep her?”

Imelda stops her movements and looks towards the Baptist as if he was crazy(which he is, but that’s not the point).

“What the fuck kind of question is that? She’s my flesh and blood. Regardless of who her father is, I still love her. She’s nothing like him, and I would never give her up for the world.”

John stayed silent, thinking to himself for a moment.

“You really love her, don’t you?”

Mel really couldn’t believe what he’s asking right now.

“Of course I do. Look, I know that you and your brothers didn’t have a proper family growing up...but those people were heartless monsters. You deserved better. Hell, I knew from the beginning that you all deserved better. No one should have gone though what you guys went through,” Rook sighed with a frown, “Jacob sent far away from you two to juvie. Joseph stuck in an orphanage until he was old enough to leave the system. You trapped with a horrible couple who dare call themselves parents, and Faith-Rachel also abused by her family; you all deserved so much better.”

Imelda looks at John to see his jaw tense.

“Don’t pity us, Deputy. What we went through brought us all here. Preparing for the Collapse your wrath will cause,” he sits up from his throne, and suddenly twists his lips into a smirk.

“Or maybe not. What I just witnessed; you’re not all that wrathful.”

The Deputy, stares at the man clueless. What was John planning now?

“Would you like to see your daughter again?”

That snapped Mel into a cold hard glare.

“Is that a threat, Seed?”

He shakes his head.

“Not at all, Revel. I’m just simply asking. You clearly have the potential to atone, and I believe that your Neveah is the key to your atonement.”

“I suggest you stop right there.”

“Just relax Deputy. I swear to you that no harm will come to her or your other family members when they arrive. They will help with your atonement be easier.”

“I don’t give a fuck if you promise a trip to Disneyland. You are not bringing my family into this mess! Especially my daughter!” Imelda starts to shake in her chair, the ties loosening more and more.

“Deputy, I’m warning you to relax. Your wrath is showing.” He warned her cautiously, slowing stepping towards her.

“Oh, I’ll show you wrath!”

Before John can take a step back, the ropes on Rooks wrists gave away and let’s her pounce on the Baptist.  
They both ran into the work bench, the tools scattering off the table as it toppled sideways.

Imelda had the upper hand, throwing in some punches.  
John hastily flips her back due to her legs still tied, and holds her down.

“Damn you Deputy! I’m trying to help you!”

“Fuck you!” She screams, head butting the Seed aggressively.

John staggers back, holding onto his nose to check if it was broken.

Mel sees a pocket knife right by her head. She takes the opportunity to grab the knife and frees her legs from the rope.

The Baptist notices and tackles her a moment too late. The Deputy drops the knife, hearing it skid across the room as she tries to push him back.

John succeeds in the end, lifting her by her forearms and shoving her against the rusted walls of the Confession room.

Gripping her neck with his tattooed fingers, he tightens his hold with an angry sneer.

“Now, is that anyway a mother behaves?” He sarcastically asks as Imelda begins to claw at his arms.

John doesn’t let up his grip. Mel begins to lose her energy.

She was seeing blurred shapes but John was still clear as day.

“You and your family will be safe with us in our garden. Don’t you want to save them from the Collapse? They will burn if your incompetence and ignorance continues. Just. Say. Yes!”

Imelda glares at the man before using the remaining energy to knee him in the crotch.

John lets go of her neck, howling in pain.

Adrenaline courses through Mel as she pins John against the wall. One arm pinned against his back and the other holding onto the wall for support.

“You really think that bringing my family here in the middle of this shitty holy war would make me change sides? You’re more delusional than your fucking brother John! If I hear anything about my family coming to this county on your orders, or anyone of the others orders...”

There was a sudden snap and Johns screams echoing in the confession room.

“You’re not gonna walk away with a dislocated shoulder next time.”

Mel twists around to face the room, shoves the Herald of Holland Valley to the side, and begins to collect her things.

She picks up her cell phone and decides to call her brother in law while she still has signal.

A few seconds passed before Mel spoke.

“Evan, my dear brother how are you? I know you saw my name pop up on your screen and decided to ignore me. You know that you’re in trouble for teaching a 4 year old how to use a phone. Smart move to delay the inevitable but know I will be calling again. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

As she was leaving her voicemail, John was dramatically limping his way to safety.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” She warns him, hanging up the phone.

She grabs his dislocated arm, and tugs him to sit on the chair she once sat on.

John hisses as he makes contact with the chair, “You bitch!”

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” She rolls her eyes as she begins to tie him to the chair.

Once the bonds were to her liking Imelda bends down to his level, looks straight into Johns baby blue eyes, dangerously serious.

“Remember what I said John. You bring my family into Hope County; you’ll wish the Collapse came for your sorry ass.”

She sends him a wink, standing up and slinging her pack over her shoulder.

“Better snap that shoulder back into place. You wouldn’t want it to stay like that forever.” She tells him as she casually opens the door and leaves John to himself.

The man groans in frustration as he hears her retreating footsteps echo in the hallway.

Then came the shouts from his followers, some gunshots, pained moans, then silence.

A few moments pass, and a Chosen rushes in to warn John that the Deputy escaped.

“No shit the Deputy escaped! Get me out of this chair and fix my shoulder NOW!”

Lesson learned: Never piss off Mama Bear Mel.


End file.
